


Little Brother

by rhindons



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Fluff, Gen, LWW, One Shot, Protective Older Brothers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhindons/pseuds/rhindons
Summary: After the Battle of Beruna Peter has difficulties. Edmund renders assistance.





	Little Brother

When I opened my eyes, I have to remember where I was. It is rather dark, but only an evening sort where a lantern is not entirely needed yet. I could hear the sounds of a flute and the numerous voices. There was laughter and cheering too. I swallow a lump in my throat wondering why many could be joyous when many have been lost. Then I realize something that I do not believe I could truly understand unless I had lived their suffering of the barren winter for much longer than I had. _Narnia was free._

I try to get up and stand. I could join everyone once I took a moment to clean up a little. Then I notice even with lifting my that this was going to be a painful task. My muscles protested against every movement I made. If I took time to lie still, I could feel the muscles in my arms and legs twitching.

I try again, this time not even caring if I groaned in my efforts. At least I managed sitting up. Probably one of the reasons things were bothersome was that am still in my armor. I must have fallen in exhaustion ever since we made the journey back to camp.

Why didn’t Susan wake me up? Or anyone really. She would probably have some scolding words for me if she found me like this.

The gauntlet was the only piece off along with the glove on my left. I guess I had made some progress before I slept. My shoulders were going to ache the entire time it would take to remove the greaves from my legs. I looked down, and in the evening light, I was still able to see the stain of blood on my hands.

_Edmund’s blood._

My mind flashed to that early afternoon. The noise of clashing steel, yells, whinnying, and cries. The smell of everything was the worst. I could smell the trace scent of sweat and death on myself. The image of my little brother lying in the grass gasping for air. My stomach reeled and lurched.

Suddenly I was moving no matter how sore I was. I fell on the ground just outside the tent on the other side of the main path. I was retching and could not stop. I felt tears rolling down my face. I had to take a deep breath through my nose and close my eyes. Another. And another. Finally, my stomach calmed. I open my eyes to see a pair of boots in front of my face. I jumped.

There was a laugh. “An elephant could have come this way and you’d never see it coming.”

“Bloody… Ed!” I could feel the heat rise in my face.

“Nothing to worry. Eh, I did much worse earlier.” I blinked waiting for him to continue. He lowered to the ground off to the side. I could tell he was sore too by how hesitant he was about it.

“Susan made me go to the healers just as we came back to camp. The healer I had was very nice and said there was nothing wrong anymore. Just that I would be very sore and tired. As soon as she was about to let me leave, I found myself running to the back throwing up for so long Lucy wanted to give me another drop, but the healer said it was a normal reaction to have. Though I was mortified.”

My voice failed me. “Thank you,” I nearly mutter. For what I did not really know. Maybe for both reasons: Edmund went to the healer and him assuring me.

“Anyways, I told Susan to give you space to get cleaned up and rest a little before tonight. I’m hoping you at least did the resting.”

My eyes narrow. Who is the oldest here? I returned that comment back to him. “Did you?”

“What I could. Come on, let’s get you out of the armor.”

We both went back inside and he positioned me near the stand for the armor. Facing towards Edmund’s half of the tent, I saw the armor on his stand. It was much smaller. _Child size_. What have I done? I needed to keep them safe. Now I have him involved in a battle that took his life. 

Edmund noticed my gaze. “Everyone grows up. You’re not going to be able to protect us forever.”

My little brother then lowered down to undo the leather straps that held the greaves to my shins. I try to shoo him away, but he still persists. Stubborn he is.

“There’s four thrones and four of us. Aslan will crown us at Cair Paravel to have us rule and make it safe again. I had a hand in almost destroying it. So—no let me finish—so I don’t want to stand by and watch. This was my choice to fight, Peter. It’s a choice I’ll gladly make again.”

“Ed—“ I could feel my throat tighten and my voice begins to falter. “It not fair to have you three going through these things. You and Lucy grew up with war looming over home. Mum wanted us to stay in the countryside to stay safe. Now we are here. You died!” My voice cracked as the volume in it raised.

Edmund glanced at me for a moment before carrying on with his work. He stayed silent for a while as he finished taking the greaves and then undid the spaulders. Then his attention went to the vambraces. He made me turn my forearm to unbuckle them. That was then he noticed the bloodstains still on my palms. I could feel my stomach lurch again. I took another breath to calm it.

He thought of what he was going to say. This was something new of him to do. Finally, he says quietly. “I am here now. We are all here now.”

I stayed silent not trusting my voice anymore. Edmund was undoing the back of the hauberk now. “Lift up your arms,” He commands. Edmund is still too short to lift the chainmail off. He did try his best, but in defeat he asked me to sit down. I obey as I am amused. Though that amusement slips away quickly as he managed to slip the entire thing off my torso. I wince hard as it comes away from my arm. I forgot about my arm.

Of course Edmund notices. He gives a sharp glance and rotates my arm to see the wound. “Was this from the Witch? I will be back.”

He leaves before I could answer him. I am left there alone in the tent listening to the music my people made. _My people._ The idea of it seems very odd and overwhelming in my mind. I knew I needed to make an appearance soon, but I better stay and listen to Edmund. I knew why I had forgotten about my wound. It was not painful unless it was aggravated by either extending my arm or if it was touched, but other things dominated my attention most of the day. Edmund was mostly the reason. Lucy saved him which I’ll be forever thankful. After that, Aslan asked of her and Susan to help the others. _“Must others die for Edmund?”_ We moved away from where Edmund once was and more on top of the hill watching my sisters and Aslan from a distance. Edmund was clearly exhausted as he laid next to me. He did not want me to leave, but I was not going to anyway. If it were not for Susan forcing him to see the healer, it would have been me.

I contorted myself to look at my arm. The wound was stuck to the shirt was I wearing under. There were a couple broken pieces of chainmail embedded. I had to look away as the thought entered my mind of the Witch nearly defeating me. How close matters could have been. Thank the Lion. 

Edmund came back with a pitcher of water and three large bowls. There was steam from the water in the pitcher and inside the three stacked bowls was a few cloths, soap, a jar of ointment, small forceps, and a roll of bandage. Efficient my little brother was becoming.

“I hope you appreciate the troubles I went through to get everything without being noticed. I saved you from the perils of overbearing sisters and a concerned nation.” He looks at me expecting a response.

I laugh. “Yes, I am forever grateful. ‘Tis the prize of your most dangerous quest.” I duck, nearly being smacked upside the head.

Edmund poured a small bit of water into one of the bowls letting the soap be submerged along with one of the cloths. He gave it to me allowing it lay on my lap. “For your hands.”

I wash them carefully, but only for so long. Edmund is at my side looking at the wound. He tries to free my sleeve away from the injury but to no avail. It rather hurt though. He then cuts most of it away with a knife. I set the bowl to the side and take off the rest of the shirt. Edmund then squeezes water from the cloth in an attempt to soak the linen off. He picks up the forceps but pauses; looking to me.

“I don’t know if I should be doing this. I could try and find the healer again. I don’t think she would cause much commotion.”

I shake my head. Honestly, I would rather have him do it than a stranger. “I rather have you do it, Ed. I trust you.”

He holds my gaze for a moment looking surprised. After a moment he nods and moves his attention back to my arm. He pulls at the fabric again, and this time he is able to peel it away. With the last bit of shirt removed it looked gnarled. He hesitates again before pulling out one of the pieces of chainmail rings. I hissed, and he stopped once more. “It will be better when it’s over,” I assure him. He removes the other few that were still stuck letting them drop into the bowl. He delicately scrubbed away the rest of the blood. I could see he was relieved that it did not start to bleed again. Finally, he dabs some of the ointment and wraps the bandage around tightly.

Once he was finished, he asks. “Did you mean it? You trust me?”

Without hesitation, I say, “Yes.”

“Then trust me when I say this. It is not your fault what I did. I have to live the consequences and learn from them. You cannot protect me from everything—High King or not. Knowing you are there as a brother is enough. You need to take care of yourself too. You know we are here for you as you are here for us.”

Surprised by the conviction in his voice; and like it or not, my beastly little brother is gone. He grew up. “I will always protect you and our sisters. That is what oldest does. I cannot bear the idea of losing you or the girls. But I guess I will let you grow up. And I could not be any prouder of the man you are becoming and knowing I will have a trusting King by my side.”

I watch his eyes grow wide as he hears my words. Suddenly my arms are full of my brother. I took in the scent of him. The faint smell of wood smoke in his hair. My mind reeled back to the thought of embracing him on the battlefield, but I push it away. This is the memory I want to have engraved in my mind.

When he pulls away, I ruffle his hair. He ducks and smiles. “You’d better get the rest of the way cleaned up. I’ll let Susan know everything is alright and you’re coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Original posting on my tumblr.)


End file.
